Operation: Blind Justice
Operation: Blind Justice is a mission in ''South Park: The Fractured But Whole''. Summary Talk to Sargent Yates again once you get into Park County Police Station and it turns out that Mr. Daniels was just the bottom of the totem pole and the real culprit aka 'The Kingpin' is someone else. Walkthrough Meet up with Sargent Yates back in the police station. He will then later point the location of 'The Kingpin' via the Maps application in The New Kid's phone. The location will be revealed to be Dark Meadows. Sargent Yates will also give you the Police Hacking Device to bypass the house's security system. Make your way there, along the way you can interact with the Memberberries located in a jar on the bench next to South Park Community Center. As you approach the house's main gates Sargent Yates will then phone in, stating that today is a lucky day as the guard is not available at the guard house, assuming that the guard went for a piss break. Proceed through the side gate to enter the front yard. Upon entering the front yard, you will then spot the security guard hiding behind some bushes. Just continue your way down the path, as throwing Snap N Pops or a fart has no effect whatsoever on the security guard. A short cut scene will then ensue, whereby the security guard states that he's prepared to guard the place until his shift is over. You will then be place into combat with the security guard. Battle: Security guard...and his backups The security guard isn't alone this time, he proceeds to call in three dogs into the fray. The security guard has two attacks: one using his pepper spray, which can cause the Grossed Out effect, while another sees him using his nightstick to land multiple hits. As for the dogs, they only have a single attack, which sees them biting a target. It's best to take down the security guard first, as he can be a rather major threat. After taking a chunk off his health, he will proceed to call two more backup security guards. The backup security guards are a big threat, as they have an attack which throws a flashbang grenade from a distance away, causing the Confused status. At this point the dogs may have closely approach you and your teammates. Take down the dogs first, then head towards the backup security guards. There is a way of using the guards to you advantage though: send one of your party members close to the guards (preferably one which has mainly close range attacks e.g. Captain Diabetes), while keeping others away from a distance. As the Confused status causes a target to attack either an ally or an enemy, if one your team members were to get Confused by the flashbang attack, the affected team member will proceed to attack the guards instead of your own teammates if they were to be far enough from the affected teammate's attacking range. After taking down all the security units, you will be rewarded with the Banner of Exile artifact and the Adrenal Overload DNA slot. You will then be placed back into the field of play. Before entering into the house, loot the bags from the left and right of the front yard for some components, the left bag hidden behind a snow pile while the right bag placed next to some bushes. Once you've entered the house, its security system will be activated. Sargent Yates will then call you up, asking you to use the phone by the counter, proceed to do so. You will then be placed into a mini-game, basically it involves you moving the Police Hacking Device to certain spots on the screen, highlighted by a cursor shaped like a round pulse. You will be given 10 seconds each time to move the Police Hacking Device around, if you were to fail to move it in time to the required spot you will be caught red-handed and end up being kicked out from the police station. After completing the mini-game, the security system will then be shut off. Proceed to roam around the place, along the way you will encounter the entrance to the Freedom Pals base. First, head to the kitchen to collect some components and interact with another bunch of Memberberries located in a basket at the counter in the middle of the kitchen area. Head to the backyard and open the only cabinet door there which can be interacted with to obtain the Quesadilla Special recipe (if you were not to purchase it from Freeman's Tacos yet). Make your way back in and head upstairs, first to the door on the right into the house's office room to loot some components. Next, head inside the middle room which will be revealed as Token's bedroom. Loot the cupboard by the right of the bed to obtain the Token's Locker Combination and Tupperware Character Sheet. Afterwards, make your way to the final room at the end, where 'The Kingpin' will be revealed to be Token's father, Mr. Black, seen exercising on a stationary bike. Sargent Yates will then make a video call, tasking you to take him down. Battle: Mr. Black Similar to the encounter with Mr. Daniels, this is a rather easy battle, as he will be unarmed, his attacks won't deal much damage to you. Simply just use any of your equipped abilities, he will be brought down after 2-3 hits. After taking him down, you will be rewarded with the Monocle costume item. A cut scene will then ensue, showing the police arresting Mr. Black and Sargent Yates praising The New Kid for taking down 'The Kingpin'. He then informs The New Kid to meet him back at the police station to be rewarded for the efforts on taking 'The Kingpin' down. Before heading back to the police station, go back inside the house and to the room where you've encountered Mr. Black, there will be a piece of Creek Yaoi Art to be collected. Afterwards, make your way back to the police station and meet up with Sargent Yates. He will then commend you for your efforts in taking down the suspected drug dealers. He will then reward you with the Shield of the Shining Eagle artifact, also you will be able to take a selfie with him; the mission will then be fully complete. Boss Fight Video South_Park_The_Fractured_But_Whole_-_Security_Guard_and_Kingpin_Boss_Fight_18|Gameplay by Boss Fight Database Gallery Trivia * The words that the security guard says shows that he can remember and recognize The New Kid from the incident in the first game. Category:South Park: The Fractured But Whole Quests